The present disclosure relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to management of cloud resources based on tiered storage data movement.
Cloud computing enables ubiquitous access to shared pools of configurable resources (e.g., computer networks, servers, storage, applications and services), which can be rapidly, and programmatically, provisioned over a network. Computing systems that provide cloud computing services can use automated storage tiering to manage data storage in the cloud computing system. Automated storage tiering is a storage management capability to move data between different storage types (e.g., storage tiers) to optimize storage allocation with respect to, for example, cost, performance, and storage space.